Diario de Viaje
by Nopocks
Summary: Quizas el viaje al corazón no sea el esperado, quizas la historia sea totalmente diferente, quizas te enamores de la persona equivocada...


DIARIO DE VIAJE  
  
Día 1 Todavía lo recuerdo bien, muy bien... cada detalle, cada cosa que nos paso, y  
me siento inmensamente feliz que desde ese día te haya mirado con otros  
ojos...  
  
******** Todos los años se hacia en vísperas de Navidad, un Baile, pero solo los alumnos de cuarto en adelante podían ir. Afortunadamente para ese entonces yo ya estaba cuatro años en mí colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Entonces es así que estaba por primera vez habilitado para poder acudir a ese baile... aunque en ese momento a mí eso no me llamaba para nada la atención, me parecía una perdida de tiempo, pero en fin, fui porque sino iban a pensar que no había conseguido pareja, y eso no era cierto. Yo ya había recibido muchas propuestas de mi casa incluso de otras, hasta incluso de mi casa enemiga Gryffindor... entonces como decía, fui al baile y decidí ir con la chica que más se adecuara a mí, bueno eso era lo que pensaba. Pansy Parkinson, la más atractiva de Slytherin, de mi clase, como decía por entonces yo '...sangre sin ninguna mancha Muggle, PURA...', y fui con ella al baile, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...  
  
Estoy caminando con Pansy a mi lado, que molesta esta, esta mina, la babosa no me suelta del brazo, tiene puesta una túnica rosada con volados, es a mi parecer un poco escandalosa, pero a las mujeres le gusta, me parece que es bastante caro, por lo menos esta a mi altura, no vaya a ser que de por poco se trajera una túnica como uno de esos pobretones de los Weasley, ja ja... si era así hubiera preferido venir solo...  
  
Solo pensaba, no le hablaba a mi compañera de baile, perecía que la muy tarada me estaba mostrando como un premio, pero no la culpo, yo a ella la había elegido por lo mismo. Me acuerdo muy bien que hicimos de nuestra entrada algo importante, como para que todos nos vieran como los mejores, bueno eso creí, pero el mundo se me callo encima, cuando te vi...  
  
Granger? No lo puedo creer, esta divina...  
  
No pude decirte nada, o mejor dicho nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado a decirte de mala manera como 'Sangre Sucia'. Así lo único que hice fue quedarme callado.  
  
...y esta con ese idiota...  
  
Estaba seguro que yo no era el único que había notado ese cambio, primero porque estabas acompañado de ese odioso, y no muy apuesto, bueno nadie era lo suficientemente atractivo a tu altura, Viktor Krum, el famoso, joven buscador, de Quidditch de la selección de Bulgaria, que por ese entonces estaba en nuestro colegio participando del torneo del Torneo de los Tres Magos en el mismo que jugaba tu amigo, y por esos tiempos, Cara Rajada Potter.  
  
...que raro de Potter, no la invito, si siempre le gusta alardear de que es el mejor, porque no ir con la mejor? Si ahora tienen que bailar enfrente de todos...  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, Yo, hablando bien de unos de mis archienemigos, más que hablando bien, me gustabas, pero eso no lo podía permitir o más bien no lo quería admitir...  
  
...estas...encantadora...como no bailar contigo...  
  
Como decía yo no era el único que se había quedado atontado con tu cambio, Potter también, y de Weasley ni hablar se notaba que estaba muerto de celos...como yo...  
  
- Hermione ¿cómo vas a estar con Krum? - por qué? Te molesta? no ves Hermione el es el enemigo!!  
  
Me acuerdo que lo escuche decir mientras yo estaba esperando que Pansy me trajera un vaso de jugo, y estaba por primera vez de acuerdo con él, no debías estar con Krum, debías estar conmigo.  
  
...Soy un idiota, es Granger, la estúpida 'Sangre Sucia'...NO me puede gustar...así como así, de la nada, de un día para otro...no, no definitivamente, no, me tiene que gustar...  
  
******** Trataba de controlarme, pero no podía, me empezabas a gustar, y lo debía evitar de cualquier manera...  
********  
  
Fue entonces que desde ese día trate de hacer peor las cosas, de tratarte mal, muy mal, pero no pude y si lo intente la pagué muy caro, como el día de regreso de ese año a la estación 9¾. Trate de lastimarlos físicamente como moralmente haciéndome valer de mi varita y de la vida de mi padre, Lucius, un mortífago reinsertado al lado de Voldemort. Entonces cuando trate de hacerles algo, no pude por vos, y además por la culpa de uno de esos mellizos Fred o George, que nos atacaron por la espalda a mí y a mis dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle. Nos lanzaron un montón de hechizos, todos a la vez, y no sabes como quede. Me desmaye y desde ese día conté las horas, los minutos para volver a verte...  
  
Estaba ansioso, desesperado, y con miedo, todo a la vez, el verano había sido una tortura, no me preocupaba que mi padre me dijera que los Malfoy debíamos seguir con la tradición familiar de mantener la sangre limpia, o de algo peor, que siguiera sus pasos, al lado de cómo el lo llamaba Lord Voldemort...  
  
Si, padre...si...  
  
Contestaba vagamente, pero para mi suerte, el ni se inmutaba, estaba muy asustado con el regreso de su amo, y creo que no tenia ganas de seguirlo, pero para su desgracia y la mía, el no tenía la protección de Snape, no tenía a Dumbledore a su lado, aunque el lo odiara, prefería servir Dumbledore que a Voldemort. Aunque no le hubiera gustado dejar de molestar de vez en cuando a los Muggles, era su mala manera de divertirse, le hubiera servido.  
  
Padre que pasaría si te pones en contra de Voldemort?  
  
Hablé, sin darme cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido mi pregunta...  
  
Que es lo que pasa Draco? No querrás abandonar el precioso camino que he trazado para ti. La traición es mortal, hijo mío.  
  
Un escalofrío paso raídamente por mi cuerpo, como velozmente habían salido esas palabras de mi boca. Y solo me hice el idiota...  
  
No, padre. Solo preguntaba, tenía curiosidad...  
  
Como decía estaba bastante preocupado en tu imagen, en vos, que ni siquiera, me importaba lo que digiera o hiciera mi padre, solo me importabas vos, y quería averiguar lo que me habías hecho para que me comportara así...  
  
Granger, por qué? Me siento atraído hacia ti, por qué? maldita seas!  
  
Las últimas palabras habían salido de mi cabeza y se habían materializado en palabras que salieron de mi boca, ya no controlaba a mi corazón, pero a mi cerebro, no, no debía seguir los pasos de mi corazón...  
  
Draco? Que es lo que pasa?  
  
La vos dulce de mi madre llego de mi espalda, yo estaba mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto hundido en mis pensamientos, por lo tanto no la había oído entrar...  
  
Nada, son cosas insignificantes, no te preocupes, madre...  
  
A diferencia de lo que mi madre era afuera, que te parecía asquerosa, malvada, y de que también era una mortífago, ella conmigo era como cualquier madre con su único hijo, cálida, cariñosa, y a mi favor una persona mucho más flexible.  
  
Si lo fueran, no hubieras estado todo el verano encerrado en tu cuarto...  
  
Había dado en la diana, como siempre, no se porque me sorprendía, quizás era que esta vez no era cualquier cosa, no era una travesura, o un pequeño problema, era algo bastante difícil, algo que seguro me iba a traer problemas, eras vos...  
  
Que pasaría madre, si yo te dijera que no quiero ser un mortífago como ustedes, Y para peor que me siento atraído por una bruja hija de Muggles...  
  
Se había quedado con la boca abierta, no se lo esperaba, o quizás sí, y no había pensado que me hubiera atrevido a decírselo de golpe...  
  
Te diría que estas dándole la espalda a tu familia, y que te merecerías la extradición...o quizás la muerte...  
  
Sus palabras, me dejaron helado, ya me veía muerto, pero el sonido de su voz no parecía amenazador.  
  
...pero, Draco, yo soy tu madre por encima de todo, del de tu padre, del de mi señor incluso...  
  
y continuó  
  
...y si eso es lo que queres para ti, si eso te hace feliz, yo por tu felicidad me resigno...  
  
Lo que me había dicho, hizo que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo, que me diera un respiro, que mi corazón estallara de felicidad.  
  
Pero por tu seguridad y la mía mejor no se lo decimos a tu padre, que esto sea nuestro secreto...  
  
Solo la abrasé, no le dije nada, pero con ese gesto era más que comprendida mi gratitud, me soltó, me dijo lo que había venido a decirme, que no me acuerdo si era la cena, o que iban a salir, y se fue dejando más preocupaciones que certezas.  
  
...y Draco que vas a hacer con la chica media Muggle?  
  
No, no tenia ni la más pálida idea, y mi cara lo decía todo si es que había una manera de que se pusiera más pálida... esa eras tu.  
  
Y así pase todo lo poco que me quedaba de vacaciones, y de repente sin que me diera cuenta, ya estaba en el expreso que estaba saliendo del andén 9¾, en un 1° de Septiembre como de costumbre.  
  
Malfoy...a qué no sabes lo que encontró Crabbe? Ju ju la rana del estúpido de Longbottom  
  
Como siempre arriba del expreso de Hogwarts estaba acompañado de mis dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle, que no eran más que dos tarados, fieles sirvientes míos, que me parecían a veces, que digo a veces, casi siempre, insoportables pero que en el fondo de mi ser, los apreciaba y como iba diciendo estaba con ellos en un compartimento lejos, lo bastante lejos de vos.  
  
Draco? Que es lo que te pasa?  
  
Crabbe me había preguntado entre risas, estaba perdido, hundido en mis pensamientos, ni les prestaba la más mínima atención.  
  
No, es nada, sigan con lo de ustedes, déjenme solo  
  
Casi les ordene, y como siempre obedecieron al pie de la letra, que suerte pense, que seria si fueran un poco más vivos y hubieran averiguado lo que me pasaba, mi reputación, con lo chusmas que eran, hubiera caído abajo antes de llegar a Hogsmaede, pero para mi suerte, no lo eran.  
  
Son solo Crabbe y Goyle...  
  
Estaba solo entonces llego alguien más viva, llego Pansy mi amiga, Parkinson.  
  
Draco...estas raro, llegue hace minutos y ni te inmutaste, hay algo que me quieras decir?  
  
Lo que había dicho, me saco totalmente fuera de sí.  
  
Nada que te interese, todo el mundo dice que té pasa, que te pasa? No se dan cuenta que quiero estar solo?  
  
Le grite sin controlarme, ella no tenia la culpa. Si me preguntaba que me pasaba era porque era su amigo y le preocupaba mi situación, no sabia que me estaba enamorando de su enemiga...  
  
...Yo...  
  
No dijo nada más que eso, creo que estaba por llorar, nunca la había visto de esa manera, nunca. Y se fue corriendo, se alejo de mi vista, aún creo que fue para que no la viera así flaqueando. Entonces me sentí mal, si es que me podía sentir peor, ella era a pesar de todo la única verdadera amiga que tuve en Hogwarts, solo ella me escuchaba con interés, le interesaba lo que me pasaba, y aunque a veces me parecía que era solo una interesada, entendía mis problemas, seria porque ella también pasaba por lo mismo, ella era hija de mortífagos y a pesar como mis padres le gustaba divertirse a cuestas de los Muggles, no quería serlo, solo ansiaba ser rica, poderosa, y tener una familia. Lo cual seguro lo iba a conseguir, seguro, ya que las dos primeras cosas ya las tenia, y una familia no le iba a ser difícil de conseguir, era como dije antes, muy linda.  
  
El tren llego rápido, bastante rápido a Hogsmaede, seria acaso porque no quería verte, y trate de evitarte todo lo que pude, ni siquiera había salido del compartimento. Tratando de evitar mirarte, de repente ya me veía sentado con mis compañeros de Slytherin, creo que lo vi hablar a Dumbledore, no sé, pero lo único que sabia es que ya estaba comiendo, y que después estaba en mi cuarto, y me eche en mi cama, cerré el dosel y me quede mirando hacia arriba pensando quizás que de un momento a otro lo que veía cambiaría de forma, estaba tratando de cualquier manera olvidarte, olvidar lo que había sentido en el baile de Navidad, olvidar tu existencia.  
  
Hermione, Hermione...yo estoy arrepentido de lo que te hice...te pido perd...  
  
No, me dije a mi mismo, no podía caer tan bajo, no con una hija de Muggles, y menos con la amiguita de Cara rajada Potter y los odiosos pobretones Weasley. Pero sabia que en el fondo lo quería así, esa misma noche me había dado cuenta que te quería pedir perdón, yo que nunca había pedido perdón en mi vida, quería pedirte perdón a vos y solamente a vos, a nadie más porque pensé, si no se les haría costumbre y ya no podría ser el líder de mi adorada casa, Snape me odiaría y por supuesto todos los Slytherin, caería tan bajo...eran muchas las cosas que me importaban, pero desde ese momento de lo único que estaba seguro era de que te quería pedir perdón...  
  
Hermione, Hermione...  
  
Me dormí pensando en lo lindo que sonaba decir tu nombre, Hermione...Hermione...  
  
Así como los días pasaban mis ganas de hablarte, de mirarte, se acrecentaban, pero como cualidad de mi casa, era un cobarde, no me atrevía a decirte nada de lo que pensaba y cada vez que te cruzabas solo te decía las cosas que ya estabas acostumbrada a escuchar de mí... Pero fue Pansy quien me hizo capaz de hablarte, creo que desde esa vez la considere una verdadera amiga, me acuerdo muy bien, fue un día en la hora de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, que si viene al caso no teníamos profesor, por eso teníamos la hora libre, y como todavía no era invierno el tiempo todavía daba como para ir a los jardines del colegio...  
  
Draco? Sos vos?  
  
Una voz detrás del árbol, en el cual estaba apoyado, me llegaba a mis oídos...  
  
Si, soy yo que queres Pansy?  
  
Se lo dije lo más cálido que pude ser, todavía me acordaba lo mal que la había tratado en el tren y sabia que había sido más mi culpa, que la suya...  
  
...Yo...Draco, te quiero decir algo importante...  
  
Se acerco, hacia mi, bastante nerviosa, se notaba porque temblaba, y como dije, no hacia tanto frío todavía..  
  
Que té Pasa Pansy? ... Estas bien?  
  
No respondió solo me miraba directamente, y note los lindos ojos azules que tenia frente a mí.  
  
Pansy?  
  
Le pase la mano enfrente de su cara para ver si reaccionaba, como no lo hizo le agarré la mano y la baje para que este a mi altura, fue así como revivió de lo profundo de su mente...  
  
Yo...Draco...yo no quiero seguir ocultándote, no quiero ser más cobarde, yo...Draco... a mí...me...gustas...  
  
Me quedé helado, boquiabierto, Pansy, que era lo que me estaba diciendo, que? No lo entendía, trataba de procesar la información. No era que a mí eso no me hubiera pasado antes, muchas veces otras chicas me lo dijeron, de todas las casas, pero me parecían una burla, una perdida de tiempo, nunca estuve interesado en ninguna de ellas, y si pensaba en casarme algún día, seria como mi padre y mi madre, me casaría por un arreglo entre dos familias poderosas, me resignaría al destino que eligieran mis padres, como yo lo haría con mis hijos...  
  
...te quiero Draco, desde el primer día que te vi en la casa de mi padres, supe que te quería...y ahora lo del compromiso...estoy tan feliz...  
  
Compromiso? El mundo se me había caído encima, comprometerme, con ella, con Pansy, si antes estaba desorientado, ahora, estaba peor, no sabia que hacer...  
  
Que??  
  
Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, y ella puso la cara blanca, se dio cuenta que yo no sabia nada.  
  
..lo siento Pansy, si te di alguna señal, si te hice entender cosas, que no son, lo siento...  
  
Me miro desconcertada, yo había hablado sin darme cuenta, el cerebro ya no lo podía manejar, estaba por delatarme.  
  
...primero que todo yo no te vine a preguntar si te gustaba, o si querías ser mi novio...antes no te hubiera molestado comprometerte conmigo, con nadie, se que es pronto, yo solo te venia a decir que cuando nos casemos, de mi parte iba a ser con ganas, pero hay algo que te hace pensar eso, Draco, estas cambiado, no sos como antes, no se que es lo que te pasa...  
  
Me habló entre segura y nerviosa, asustada quizás y con un poco de bronca, no me lo esperaba todo tan rápido, o no de esa manera, ella como yo tenia su carácter, a veces me parecía mi yo femenino.  
  
No...quise decir eso Pansy...si no que yo no voy a aceptar más lo que me diga mi padre, o lo que decidan nuestros padres, desde ahora me voy a enfrentar a ellos, no podemos seguir dejándolos que nos dominen, que escriban nuestro futuro, tenemos que escribirlo nosotros...  
  
Le dije todo eso, que salía más de mi corazón más que de mi cabeza, lo dije sin meditarlo un segundo, sin control, se lo dije sujetándole bien fuerte las manos para que viera que estaba totalmente seguro, que no estaba mintiendo.  
  
... y además por qué hay algo más? o mejor digo, alguien más, no?  
  
Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero no podía flaquear enfrente de una chica, no.  
  
Si...  
  
Y contrariamente a lo que pensaba, le conteste afirmativamente, le había dado la razón.  
  
...ya me parecía, entonces por más que me duela, si no aceptas el compromiso, se que es por una buena razón, además yo no me casaría con alguien que no me quiera, una cosa es que no quieras a nadie, porque existe la posibilidad de que de a poco puedas llegar a sentir algo por mí...pero es muy diferente cuando hay alguien más...seria muy doloroso para mi compartirte, y para vos quererme cuando queres a otra persona...  
  
No pude creer que esas palabras salieran de Pansy, como ya dije ella era muy parecida a mí, y yo era caprichoso, y siempre que quería algo lo quería conseguir de cualquier manera, nunca me resignaba.  
  
Draco, puedo saber quien es? Estoy segura que no es una Slytherin...  
  
Se estaba yendo, cuando se dio vuelta y al igual que mi madre, dio en el blanco.  
  
No vas a queres saber quien es, incluso vas a preferir que me case con vos, aunque la quiera a ella.  
  
Me miro con los ojos abiertos, y con un gesto entre de sorpresa y curiosidad.  
  
Que acaso es un suicidio?  
  
Y con la cabeza gacha, le conteste.  
  
Puedo decirte que ya estoy muerto. Por Hermione Granger.  
  
Y dije tu nombre por primera vez en voz alta, pero por fortuna solo ella me escucho.  
  
Ja ja, la 'sangre sucia'? vamos no bromees Draco, puedes confiar en mí...  
  
Sé reía, creía que era una broma, ojalá, pensaba lo hubiera sido.  
  
Es por eso que te lo digo  
  
Su risa se corto repentinamente como si se le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.  
  
Draco, si que estas muerto...  
  
Callo, penso, y prosiguió.  
  
...pero como amiga lo único que te puedo decir, es que al menos no seas cobarde como yo y se lo digas a esa... 'Sangre Sucia' antes de que el pobretón, o Potter se declaren...  
  
Y se fue, me sentía un idiota, como había sido capaz de decirle semejante cosa, ella era la mas chusma de todo Slytherin, acaso quería morir antes de la siguiente clase, ya me imaginaba abucheado, cargado en toda la clase de Pociones que para colmo era la siguiente, pero ella era mi amiga, tenia que confiar en ella. Y apenas deje de pensar en ello, me acorde de sus ultimas palabras, no debía dejar que Weasley o Potter me ganarán, ellos tenían ventaja, ya eran tus amigos...  
  
Estaba perturbado, atontado, nervioso, me levante, me fui a la clase de Snape, no podía seguir ahí solo, porque solo pensaba en vos, por eso llegué a la clase de pociones más temprano de lo común, y vi a mi profesor favorito sentado escribiendo algo muy concentrado, me parecía, que se estaba tramando algo; ya que la anterior clase con los Gryffindor no la habíamos pasado bien, Potter y Weasley se habían salido con la suya en una discusión que no me acuerdo si era por Longbottom o por una poción, o las dos cosas, y vos habías conseguido más puntos que todos los Slytherin juntos, que no hubiera sido raro en cualquier otra clase, pero en una de Snape, se suponía que yo era el mejor...  
  
- Malfoy, que placer verlo tan temprano. estaba aburrido y decidí pasar en vez de estar afuera. Bueno, su aburrimiento se le va a pasar Malfoy, hoy tengo algo preparado para esos Gryffindor. Se puede saber que es profesor? Mejor no, todo a su debido tiempo, usted siga como siempre.  
  
Y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, primera fila, primer banco. Como había pensado, Snape estaba elaborando su venganza. Poco a poco los demás fueron apareciendo, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni, Finnigan, Brown, Patil, Potter, Weasley, luego llego Pansy, que se sentó al lado mío porque Crabbe y Goyle se habían sentado atrás, otros Slytherin, pero no aparecías, mis ojos te buscaban, porque quizás te me habías pasado de vista mientras leía mi trabajo, el cual había que entregar ese día, pero no te vi atrás como de costumbre riéndote con tus amiguitos, luego me perdí como ya me era de habito ese día en el mar de mis pensamientos.  
  
Señorita Granger se cree tan inteligente como para llegar tarde a mi clase. No, disculpe profesor, estaba en la biblioteca. Haciendo su trabajo a ultimo momento. No!, lo estaba chequeando... No me importa, 10 puntos menos para su casa y 5 más por faltarme el respeto.  
  
Te fuiste y te sentaste entre tus amigos, con unas ganas de echarle un maleficio a Snape, eso era lo que parecía al menos por tu cara.  
  
Señorita Granger, ya que fue la ultima en entrar al salón, venga usted al frente, para ser el ejemplo, de esta poción...  
  
Snape sonrío maliciosamente, y saco de su túnica una botella con un liquido verde, viscoso.  
  
Todos los que estén a la izquierda van a beber esta poción, y todos los que estén a la derecha van a tener que buscar la formula para que los de la izquierda vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero eso no es justo. Todos los de la derecha son los Slytherin. Señorita Patil, gracias a su atrevimiento ahora no les voy a decir cuales son los ingredientes que tienen que usar, además de por su puesto sacarle 5 puntos más a Gryffindor.  
  
Pavarti se callo como todos los que tenían ganas de protestar también, los Slytherin, estaban felices, ya podían no hacer nada y dejar a los Gryffindor como los iba a dejar esa poción.  
  
Ahora señorita Granger, beba la poción que yo le asigno, un salvador.  
  
Y bebiste la poción, por tu cara de seguro era horrible, y como si fuera un hechizo, te caíste al suelo, como si las piernas no soportaran el peso de tu cuerpo.  
  
y como ven esta poción, es una alternativa al hechizo que ustedes ya conocen, los huesos del que la bebe van desapareciendo, pero contrariamente al mismo, la desaparición es proporcional, lo que da a entender que cuanto más tiempo pase desde que se la haya bebido, y su compañero no encuentre la contra poción, más huesos van a desaparecer... Ah y como van a ver dependiendo de quien se la tome, la poción da efecto desde cualquier parte del cuerpo, como por ejemplo, la señorita Granger le comenzó desde los pies...  
  
Entonces fue cuando Snape más que satisfecho por las expresiones de tus compañeros de casa, estaba totalmente regocijado, y fue sacando de su armario pequeñas botellitas, distribuyéndolas entre todos y cada uno de los Gryffindor, y a su vez le fue asignando un 'salvador' como así el decía.  
  
Profesor, aún no me asigno un compañero. Ah, veo que es muy observadora, Granger. Veamos...que tal usted Malfoy.  
  
Ya sentías que no solo los huesos de tus pies estaban desapareciendo sino también el de tus tobillos, y para peor para vos, por la cara que pusiste te había tocado conmigo.  
  
Malfoy va a se mejor que te apures, porque si no... Sí no, qué? Como estas no vas a poder ni matar una mosca.  
  
Sabias que yo era tu salvación así que te quedaste callada mientras yo buscaba en mi libro el remedio. Entonces sin nada que hacer miraste a tus compañeros que no la estaban pasando muy bien, a Longbottom se le estaba desapareciendo el cráneo, era horrible, y estaba con Crabbe que era tan malo en pociones como el, a Potter le había tocado con Pansy y mientras ella se reía, a el ya se le habían desaparecido todos los huesos del brazo, al igual que en segundo, y Weasley ya no tenia un fémur y mientras se balanceaba con la que le quedaba, tiraba el caldero de uno de mis compañeros, Zabinni, creo.  
  
Malfoy, yo sé donde esta la contra poción. Ah, y no quiero ayudas de ningún tipo, Señorita Granger.  
  
Snape estaba atento, de seguro sabía que para esa fecha ya te habías leído todo el libro que nos correspondía leer en un año, como siempre lo hacías. Así que te quedaste una vez más callada. En ese momento caí a la realidad, de mí dependía que estuvieras bien para cuando toque el timbre, y que no pararas en la enfermería como lo iban a estar al menos tus amigos...  
  
- podes decírmelo.  
  
Hablé cuando Snape estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no me escuchara, me miraste sorprendida, y solo dijiste lo que me esperaba.  
  
- Draco Malfoy haciendo trampa, no lo puedo creer. Esta bien, si queres que todo tu esqueleto desaparezca, es tu problema.  
  
Aunque tu cabeza de seguro te decía lo contrario, me dijiste la pagina, solo con ver como ya desaparecían tus rodillas, el susto te hizo hacer lo contrario. Y fui el primero que termino la poción, Snape confiaba en mi y no dudo de mi palabra cuando le dije que lo había hecho por mi cuenta.  
  
Muy bien Malfoy, 25 puntos para su casa, vio señorita Granger no es la única que lo sabia.  
  
Y nos quedaba más de media hora juntos, no te podías parar, aunque tus huesos, ya estaban por completo, de seguro el dolor te hacía incapaz de moverte. Así que te tendí la mano. Por supuesto que dudaste de mi acto.  
  
Que es esto una broma? No, pero por mí podes seguir sentada ahí. Jamás pensé que tocarías a una 'Sangre Sucia' como yo. - Si eso piensas...  
  
Agarraste mi mano antes de que yo me sentara, y te levante, pero aún con el dolor trataste de alejarte de mí para ir con tus amigos.  
  
No vayas, mejor sentate acá, hasta que toque el timbre.  
  
Me atreví a decirte, y si estabas desconcertada después de eso estabas peor, pero el dolor era más fuerte, así que te quedaste a mi lado.  
  
Gracias  
  
Solo eso me basto para que me sintiera feliz. Luego todo era silencio, yo de los nervios jugaba con mi rana de chocolate, hasta que se me poso en la nariz y desapareció.  
  
- ja ja  
  
Tu risa era encantadora, perturbadora, no me atreví a contestarte de mala manera. Solo me reí acompañando tu risa. Y paso el tiempo volando, ya había tocado el timbre, te fuiste directamente a la enfermería a ver a tus amigos, porque al final de la clase yo había sido el único que había logrado encontrar la formula.  
******** Ese había nuestro primer encuentro, nuestra primera conexión, o al menos lo  
había sido para mí. Entonces fue en aquel momento que me decidí.  
  
********  
  
Tuve suerte, esa noche estabas sola todos los Gryffindor de 5° estaban aún en la enfermería, entonces estabas con la hermana del pobretón, y esos fanáticos de Cara Rajada. Casi ni comí, y escuchaba a Crabbe o Goyle, no me acuerdo, no le prestaba atención. Te levantaste, te despediste de tus amigos, y saliste del Gran comedor. Al unísono me levante de mi mesa, te había perdido de vista y salí del comedor también. El pasillo estaba oscuro, no había nadie, más que unos Ravenclaw de primero que estaban jugando con Peeves. Así que no habían testigos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero antes de accionar tenia que encontrarte, y fui a la biblioteca, tu segundo hogar si es que ya no era el primero, pero no estabas, contrario a lo que acostumbrabas no estabas, y me resigne, de seguro estarías ya en tu sala común. Tenia tiempo para hacer lo que quisiera, había salido del comedor rápido, me sobraba el tiempo, me hubiera quedado en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro de pociones, pero vinieron una par de bobas de Hufflepuff que se sentaron enfrente de mí y no paraban de hablarme, tontas, pense, y las deje ahí con las palabras en la boca. No quería ir a mi sala común de seguro ya estaban Crabbe y los demás y me aturdirían con sus historias bobas, aunque podría hablar con Pansy quizás, pero estaría con sus amigas, que no dejarían de reírse como idiotas a penas yo me les acercara, como no vi a Filch por ninguna parte entonces salí a buscar aquel árbol en el cual unas horas antes me había servido para aclarar mi mente, o al menos ese había sido el fin, aunque creo que salí peor, pero como decía, salí, a los jardines de Hogwarts...  
  
es más hermosa la vista de noche  
  
Dije en vos alta al acercarme a la orilla del lago, la luna en todo su resplandor se reflejaba en el mismo formando un bello resplandor en mi rostro, era algo relajante, toque el agua la cual ya estaba helada, lo que era de esperarse ya que el invierno se acercaba... Camine por la orilla hasta encontrar 'mí' árbol, el cual estaba enfrente del lago a unos pasos nada más, pero estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que cuando este en el nadie se me acercara a molestarme, era para estar solo... La penumbra de la noche lo hacían invisible, a lo lejos nadie podría divisarlo, ahí estaría seguro de cualquier celador, no me haría falta ni una capa invisible, llegar a él no me fue difícil, ni siquiera utilice un hechizo para poder ver mejor y sin tropezar lo hallé y te encontré...  
  
¿Quién anda ahí? Yo... solo vine a ...no, nada...  
  
Con voz temblorosa preguntaste, sabias que si te encontraban a esas horas de la noche, perderías muchos puntos, no te echarían pero seria algo muy caro, y por lo visto no me podías ver, solo habías sentido mis pasos, abras pensado que era Filch...  
  
Uhm...podrían quitarte muchos puntos Granger...  
  
Con mi voz resbalosa, como arrastrando las palabras, como siempre me decías, te respondí. Y enseguida se te fue el miedo, enseguida me reconociste.  
  
Malfoy! Si a mi me los quitan a ti también. Si, pero a mi no me molestaría en lo absoluto. A sí?, es por eso que andas por acá a estas horas? Eso mismo yo me pregunto, que hace la sabelotodo de Gryffindor rompiendo las normas?  
  
No me respondiste, parecía que estabas igual que yo, saliste a aclarar tus sentimientos...  
  
¡Lumus!  
  
Y tu varita se ilumino y la acercaste hacia mí, querías ver si era realmente yo o te querías ir?, no sé pero asombrosamente me contestaste.  
  
yo...vine a pensar...  
  
Vi tu mirada perdida, tan perdida como la mía en tus ojos, pero la tuya estaba perdida en lo profundo del bosque prohibido...  
  
...Pero...eso a vos no te importa, no sé como te conteste.  
  
Volviste a la realidad, me miraste a los ojos, y te diste cuenta...mi mirada no era la misma...  
  
mejor me voy, no se que es lo que anda raro acá.  
  
Te levantaste y te pusiste a mi altura, bueno no tanto, porque yo seguía siendo el alto, pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que no te deje ir...  
  
no te vallas...  
  
Dije mientras te sujetaba la mano, pude sentir calor entrando en mi cuerpo, electricidad, era algo maravilloso, no quise soltarte...me miraste con una cara de completa incredulidad, no entendías lo que estaba pasando, y te soltaste lo más rápido que pudiste.  
  
Que es lo que pasa? Es esto una broma? Malfoy??  
  
Viste que mi cara, mi cuerpo, mi alma, no estaban, se habían desconectado del mundo, estaba perdido, totalmente paralizado.  
  
Yo te quiero pedir perdón.  
  
Lo dije! Lo dije! No lo podía creer, me atreví a decírtelo y ni había tartamudeado, no había sido difícil.  
  
Ja ja, ahora si creo que esto es una broma, resultaste ser buen actor! Por favor déjame ir, no me jodas!!  
  
Sarcásticamente, con toda seguridad me respondiste y otra vez te ibas. No dije nada, solo te agarre muy fuerte de las manos, y solo vi miedo en tus ojos.  
  
Por favor, decime que puedo hacer para que me creas? Te juro por mi vida te estoy diciendo la verdad. Eso no me basta, a mí tu vida no me importa, cómo voy a creerte después de todos estos años? Crees que soy idiota?  
  
Era verdad, era un perdedor, quien me iba creer después de tratarte de esa manera por casi cinco años? ¿Quién? Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un Muggle. Y te fuiste.  
  
Esa noche me quede ahí, solo en 'nuestro' árbol, pensando, no se como pero el amanecer me despertó, y aun estaba ahí. Apresurado me levante y me fui, llegue a mi cuarto, y no había nadie despierto, pero quién lo iba a estar un sábado a las 5 de la mañana? No tenia más sueño, así que me saque la túnica llena de pasto, y me di un baño tibio, habré estado media hora, me fui a mi dosel, era incomodo estar ahí dando vueltas en la cama, así que baje, fui al comedor pero aún no había nada y menos nadie, el desayuno recién se servia a partir de las 8:30 A.M. estaba hecho un boludo ese día para que había bajado si eso ya lo sabía desde primero, los desayunos un sábado siempre eran más tarde. Así que me quedaban más dos horas, y me fui a la biblioteca, parecía que estaba adoptando tus costumbres. La biblioteca como de era de esperarse estaba aún cerrada, pero solo faltaban minutos para que abriera, y espere sentado al lado de la puerta. No tuve tiempo ni para pensar y ya estaba abierta, entre, agarre un libro de pociones, y me fui a la mesa más alejada de toda la muchedumbre, que aún brillaba por su ausencia. No me concentraba, no podía leer, Mil y una formas de mejorar una poción entonces agarre un pergamino que había en la mesa, no había traído ningún útil y por eso le pedí una pluma a la bibliotecaria, no me acuerdo a su nombre, pero eso no importa. Mire el pergamino, podría hacer el trabajo que nos había mandado Snape, sobre la contra poción que nos había hecho hacer la clase anterior, pero no quería adelantar trabajo, y entonces te escribí, la primera carta.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Aún no encuentro la manera que me creas, se que si mi vida no es suficiente, mi palabra lo es aún menos, pero no encuentro otro camino, una entrada a tu corazón, y por eso otra vez te pido perdón, perdón por cada palabra, por cada gesto, por cada dolor, que te haya dicho, que te haya mostrado, que te haya hecho, solo perdón.  
  
D. M.  
  
La leí, un par de veces, estaba demasiada exagerada, pensé, pero el punto era que me creyeras, y si te tenia que rogar, no debería ser en público, una carta era más fácil era 'confidencial'. Después, creo, más calmado, hice mi tarea, ya que estaba, ¿por qué desperdiciar el tiempo, y pergaminos gratis? Ya eran las siete y todavía nadie, me preguntaba como iba a entregarte la carta, era más fácil en mano, pero seria mejor por lechuza, pero mis dudas se disiparon, cuando llego el primer lector matutino. Me viste como si fuera un bicho raro, una molestia, fuera de lugar, era obvio que lo pensaras, porque nadie andaba en 'tu' biblioteca a esas horas, de seguro cualquiera te podría perturbar y más yo. Agarraste un libro, grande, extenso, como era de esperarse y te fuiste a la mesa más alejada de mí, pero no lo suficientemente lejos de mi vista. Así que podía verte, vos solo leías, no levantabas la vista, nunca, quizás porque sabías que te observaba, estabas muy concentrada. Siete y media, el trabajo de pociones terminado, revisado, y perfecto de cualquier forma que lo viera. Ocho y cuarto, quince minutos para que este el desayuno, leía un libro, no me acuerdo cual, solo se que estaba atento a que no te fueras. Ocho y veinticinco, de seguro veías en ese objeto Muggle, que estaba en tu muñeca, dejaste el libro que estabas leyendo, levantaste tus cosas, al final de la espera por el desayuno, no había nadie más que nosotros dos, es así que me levante, no te iba a dejar ir sin que me vieras directamente a los ojos.  
  
Buenos días, no? Pensé que eras la más educada. Buenos días lo serán para ti. No me crees, todavía. Si lo de ayer hubiera sido una broma, crees que te saludaría, Hermione?  
  
Enfaticé en la última palabra, y funciono, me miraste por primera vez a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba.  
  
Que clase de juego es este Malfoy? Ninguno, solo quiero hablarte desde ahora en más, decentemente. Y por qué semejante cambio? Eh...nada...por nada. No te puedo creer, que seguridad tengo? Adiós. Toma. Nos vemos.  
  
Antes de que te vayas pude darte la carta, me puse muy nervioso, no podía decirte, cambie porque te vi en el baile de Navidad, porque te vi diferente, porque me atrajiste, porque me hechizaste, porque me gustaste. Si te decía eso, ibas a pensar que solo era un interesado más en tu 'cambio', como lo eran muchos Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y porque no como yo Slytherin, que era cierto por una parte, porque eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de tu existencia como mujer, pero era tu persona la que me ato a vos, era tu ser, no eras como las demás que solo se interesaba por mi apariencia física, vos valorabas otras cosa, vos te habías enfrentado a mí, sin importarte mi apellido, mi poder, vos solo habías sido, nunca te importo enfrentarme con Weasley y con Potter, pero aún menos sola. Por tu cuenta eras lo que eras, no necesitabas la compañía de alguien con poder, no te humillabas por ser hija de Muggles, estabas más bien orgullosa, muy orgullosa, y me lo demostrabas siempre. Me habías dado una cachetada en tercero, y en ningún momento tuviste miedo, eso era lo que más me atraía de vos, te podrías enfrentar a todo, por lo que creas que es cierto.  
  
Yo también baje al comedor, tenia que ver si leías la carta, ver tu reacción, y por supuesto comer algo, ser valiente me había dado hambre, mucha. Pero desgraciadamente, todos los Gryffindor de 5° ya se habían recuperado, y por ende estabas acompañada por tus dos amiguitos. De seguro estaban temprano porque debían recuperar fuerzas y tenían que comer bien, bueno eso al menos pense, al ver a Weasley devorar todo en menos de un par de segundos, de por poco no se había comido el plato, y ya estaba devorando de tu plato también. Te reías, pero por su presencia, creo no leíste mi carta, la cual estaba enrollada en tus nerviosas manos, luego Potter te pregunto algo, y tu risa se detuvo, de seguro era por ese papel, que no leías aún. En ese momento, me creía perdido, de seguro se lo decías, y esos dos cuando me vieran tendrían argumentos para ganar en nuestra acostumbrada pelea verbal, y además por supuesto se lo dirían a todo Gryffindor. Pero al parecer no dijiste nada, porque de ser así me hubieran visto, y te hubieran dicho muchas cosas. Solo se que ni comiste y te fuiste dejándolos solos. Saliste de mi vista, no quería seguirte, pero tenía que saber tu respuesta. Así que espere a que la leyeras, fui a mi sala común esperándote ver en el transporte que ese día nos llevaría a Hogsmaede. Diez de la mañana, espere verte con tus amigos, en el tren como era siempre, pero no estabas ni con ellos, ni con ningún otro Gryffindor, el tren estaba por salir, Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el compartimento de al lado, Pansy se me cruzo.  
  
Pansy, viste a la sangre sucia de Gryffindor? Si, esta en el árbol del lago, por que? Nada, voy a hacerle pasar un mal rato.  
  
Tuve que actuar, estaba con otras Slytherin, aún no podía caer. Igual Pansy sabia, me había guiñado el ojo, que mi intención no era hacerte daño, aunque ella así lo quisiera. Baje del tren casi andando, y corrí, hacia los jardines.  
  
Y estabas ahí, Pansy podría haberme mentido, pero no lo hizo, te veías más bella que lo de costumbre, parecía que te habías arreglado para ir a Hogsmaede. No me acerque apresuradamente, parecía que algo te perturbaba, de lo lejos no podía ver bien tu rostro, y me acerque más rápido, y lo vi, estabas llorando, tu maquillaje en tu preciosa cara estaba corrido, llorabas desconsoladamente, parecías estar llena de odio, llena de bronca, me acerque más pero no te diste cuenta. Pude oler tu perfume, como dije estabas hermosa, tenias ropa Muggle una polera blanca, un pantalón de jean suelto pero te quedaba perfecto, el pelo lacio suelto, tu capa estaba tirada en el suelo, parecía que el frío no te importaba, parecía que estabas perdida en el tiempo. Puse mi capa alrededor de ti, y fue justo en ese momento que caíste al mundo real, me miraste con cara de desconcierto, atónita, no esperabas que nadie te encontrara y menos yo.  
  
Hermione, podemos hablar.  
  
Te secaste las lagrimas con tu capa, me senté a tu lado, quería saber que era lo que te hacia llorar...  
  
No creo que sea el momento... Es por mi carta?  
  
Pensé, ya que estaba tirada toda arrollada en el suelo al lado de tu capa...  
  
No seas absurdo no lloraría por una carta de disculpa.  
  
Tenia razón, no era para tanto, pero estaba feliz habías leído mi carta.  
  
La leíste? Si... Entonces? No tengo tiempo para bromas ahora Malfoy. Déjame por favor...  
  
No querías mi compañía estabas lo bastante molesta, como para mandarme a la mierda pero tu dolor te lo impedía, quería acercarme a vos y ese era el momento justo...  
  
Pero que es lo que te puede convencer de que quiero ser tu amigo, que quiero estar bien con vos, estar a tu lado, de tu lado...  
  
No iba a irme, no, tenias que saber que eso no era una broma, que en realidad quería ser algo de vos desde aquel día en el baile de Navidad.  
  
Ya te lo dije, quiero saber él por qué?  
  
Me puse otra vez nervioso, pero no tuve tiempo de meditar lo que iba a decir, y lo dije todo sin que nada me importara.  
  
Yo...a mí me...me agradas, sos la única persona creo que me puede entender, sos diferente, a vos no te importa mi dinero, ni mi imagen, no te importa lo que represento, sos la única que se enfrento a mi por sobre todo, y te enfrentarías a lo que sea por lo que queres...  
  
Tu rostro se palideció, lo que me ocultabas, florecía de él sin que lo pudieras impedir.  
  
Eso es lo que vos crees. Yo...lo haría si a la persona que quiero me quisiera de la misma manera, no como... Ron...ese idiota.  
  
Las lagrimas volvían a caer en tu rostro, ese dolor se revelaba ante mi, ya no te importaba mostrármelo...  
  
Weasley? Quién más?? Yo lo amo y el me hace esto, solo le interesa lo físico, lo de afuera, es un imbécil. A fin de año no fui con Krum, debería haber ido... no fui solo por él, porque él me lo pidió, me fue a buscar a mi casa, me dijo que no quería verme con nadie más porque me quería, y yo como estúpida caí, le dije que siempre lo quise, y me dijo si quería ser su novia...acepte, como idiota. Todos estaban felices, hacíamos una linda perfecta pareja, no somos tan populares por eso no muchos lo notaron, claro, él quería más, había logrado salir conmigo, que no soy tan popular, y el ahora que es guardián de Quidditch, como iba a estar con una chica que no se arregla, que le gusta estar cómoda, que no usa ropas ajustadas, provocativas, que le gusta encerrarse en la biblioteca, estudiar de noche, y por supuesto casarse con todas las de la Ley, llevando el vestido blanco, no por tradición sino por lo que el mismo representa, y claro la primera mina que se le cruza y que por supuesto no es como su novia, se la transa y quien sabe que más en un compartimento solos...idiota...soy una idiota...  
  
Nunca me había dado cuenta de que estaban saliendo, no lo parecían, quizás era por lo que me habías dicho, no estaban en la boca de todos, no como Potter, pero eso ya no me importaba, el te había perdido, y yo era el que tenia ventaja. Fueron más las cosas que me dijiste como que te habías retrasado porque ese día cumplirían 4 meses, por lo cual te habías arreglado especialmente para su cita, ya en el tren te habías encontrado con Potter quien estaba con su novia Chang,(uno menos pense) le preguntaste dónde estaba y te dijeron que estaba hablando con Patil de un trabajo de transformaciones que ella no entendía, fuiste a buscarlos, y los encontraste en el ultimo compartimento en una situación más que comprometedora, y lo único que hiciste fue irte sin que se dieran cuenta, estaban tan concentrados que ni se inmutaron ante tu presencia, ni te vieron. Solo recuerdo bien que te acerque a mí hombro y mientras te aferrabas cada vez más en mi, me contabas todo como si desde siempre hubiéramos sido amigos, te habías descargado, la bronca se te había ido, y me viste a los ojos con una mirada cálida...y trate de reconfortarte, hacerte saber que el no te merecía...  
  
Hermione...no llores más, olvídalo, pensa que vos sos mucho mejor que el, sos linda, cálida, amable, inteligente, el es el que pierde.  
  
Con una mano te secaba las últimas lagrimas de tu rostro, pero tenias mucho dolor, el te había lastimado demasiado.  
  
Como si fuera tan fácil, él fue mi primer amor, el primero que me dio un beso y hasta pensaba casarme con él.  
  
Estaba feliz, a el ya le decías 'fue', ya pertenecía a tu pasado. Ahora era yo el que tenia la oportunidad de ayudarte, de estar de tu lado, de convertirme en tu amigo.  
  
Pero tenes que salir adelante, sino el ya ganó, te usa y encima te deja destrozada. Hermione yo te valoro porque sos fuerte, sos valiente, no te caigas, pensa que es por alguien como él, que no vale nada...nada Hermione.  
  
No sé si estaba en lo correcto al decirte eso o no, pero sabía que esas palabras te iban a ayudar, debías olvidarte de él, por más difícil que fuera...  
  
Gracias...Draco.  
  
Fue la primera vez que tu rostro me regalo una sonrisa, y la que tu boca dijo mi nombre. Entonces solo faltaba saber tu respuesta.  
  
Hermione? Estoy perdonado? Ahora si, porque estoy segura que puedo confiar en vos. Mi amigo...  
  
Te abrase, fuerte muy fuerte, y te di un beso en la frente, no pude contenerme, desde ese momento ya era tu amigo...  
  
Gracias...  
  
Te susurre al oído sin soltarte, tenía miedo perderte.  
  
********  
  
Aquel día lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, fue la primera vez que te tuve tan cerca, estaba asustado por haber cruzado líneas que no debía haber  
cruzado, era un Slytherin y vos una Gryffindor, pero cambiaba todo mi  
temor, todo mi orgullo, por ser amigo tuyo.  
  
********  
  
Sabes ahora que sos mi amigo...me podes hacer un favor? Ah...si pero de que se trata? Ron, el va a odiar verme al lado tuyo, y más cuando me vea diferente... No hay problema, pero diferente? Si...  
  
No me dijiste nada más que solo iba a ser una sorpresa, ibas a hacer como que no habías visto nada ibas a esperar a ver que hacía, y sino tu plan entraría en acción.  
  
Ese día me pareció una eternidad, desde que te fuiste a tu habitación, hasta el día siguiente que te volví a ver paso un siglo, era porque estaba ansioso quería saber que se trataba tu plan... Ese domingo me levante a eso de las nueve, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y cuando lo hice fue tarde, me había quedado dormido, pero igual era un domingo, no había que preocuparse, me bañe, me cambie, y baje rápido al Gran Salón, quizás te encontraría ahí...  
  
Hermione...por qué? No crees que al menos merezco una explicación? Esa vos la tendrás, Ron...  
  
Todo el mundo los escucho pelearse, habías cortado con él, sin haberle dicho nada...y luego sorpresivamente te levantaste y te fuiste. La hermana de Weasley te siguió, sino hubiese sido por ella yo te hubiera seguido. Fuiste a tu sala común, creo porque después viniste cambiada tenias una ropa que nunca había visto en ti, de seguro eran ropas Muggle... Un suéter rosa claro con cuello en V, el pelo lacio recogido en una cola de caballo, el pantalón era un poco ajustado blanco, todo realzaba tu imagen, te habías maquillado, suave muy suave pero notable, un poco de sombra rosa, los labios delineados, con un poco de brillo labial, eran tentadores, para muchos que habían notado tan abrupto cambio. Solo entraste al comedor para agarrar tu bolso, que lo habías dejado en tu mesa, y saliste tan rápido como entraste. No pude detenerme, y fui tras de ti, igual nadie se dio cuenta.  
  
Hermione...  
  
Te diste vuelta, y te acercaste a mi...  
  
Justo a la persona que quería ver... Y porque no me hablaste allí adentro.  
  
Si de lejos eras linda de cerca eras deslumbrante...  
  
eh... pense que no te hubiera gustado verte al lado mío, además no me quería acercar a tu mesa... y para que querías verme? Tengo que hacerte una propuesta...quisieras ser mi novio?  
  
El mundo se me caía encima, estaba escuchando bien...  
  
Yo...eh...no... es todo parte del plan, por favor solo simularíamos serlo, por favor, Draco?? Esta bien pero si me decís bien de que se trata  
  
Diste un pequeño saltito, y me diste un beso en la mejilla, no sé si me puse colorado, a mi me pareció que si pero por suerte si había sido así no lo notaste...  
  
la cosa es así, como me dijiste ayer, él es el que va a salir perdiendo en todo esto, no sabe lo que deja, usándome así, a mi Hermione Granger, y que mejor cobrarle con su misma moneda, creyendo que estoy saliendo con su enemigo y encima diferente un poco más arreglada, mejor, que te parece?  
  
El plan sonaba fantástico, era mi pie para hacerte notar lo bueno que seria siendo algo más que un amigo, además me regocijaría ver a Weasley loco de ira, ja ja, seria perfecto.  
  
suena perfecto... Bien, ahora van a ir a entrenar al campo de Quidditch, nos vemos ahí en media hora, te parece bien? Ok, te veo ahí ¿Mione? Esta bien se presta para la ocasión.  
  
Te fuiste a tu sala común, y yo al campo de Quidditch para esperarte no tenia nada más que hacer. La media hora paso volando... Me había sentado en el medio del campo, fue para que me ubicaras más rápido, y así lo hiciste.  
  
Draco, ya llegue.  
  
Estabas radiante, el pantalón lo habías cambiado por una pollera hasta las rodillas del mismo color.  
  
no te hace frio? Si pero no crees que esta mi novio para abrazarme??  
  
Eras tan inteligente, habías planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu venganza, y yo más que agradecido, te rodee con mis brazos.  
  
vamos para allá mejor...  
  
Señalaste la orilla del campo, donde se encontraban un par de jugadores escarlata, entre ellos, Ronald Weasley...  
  
Hola Harry. Hola Herm. Malfoy?  
  
Potter me miraba con una cara de sorpresa y asco, pensando quizás quien era yo para rodear con mis brazos a su mejor amiga...  
  
Te vas a tener que acostumbrar Harry, el es mi novio, por lo tanto tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo.. Tu que???  
  
El pelirrojo entro a la conversación sin ser invitado, o más bien lo había sido indirectamente, ya que hablabas bastante fuerte.  
  
esto tiene que ser una broma Hermione...  
  
Irritado con las orejas rojas como su pelo Weasley se acerco hacia nosotros con los puños apretados.  
  
Ron, para...  
  
Potter lo contuvo, lo sujeto del hombro...de seguro me quería pegar, si hubiese sido por mí lo hubiera dejado total yo iba a ganar.  
  
por esta basura me cambiaste... Para empezar el no es ninguna basura, y no tenes porque meterte vos y yo no somos nada. No te entiendo, no sé que es lo que te pasa, hoy me cortas de la nada, y ahora venís y me decís que este mortífago es tu novio, a que estas jugando Hermione?  
  
Lagrimas comenzaron a caer, corriendo tu maquillaje. Te las sequé con mi mano...  
  
idiota, sos un bastardo, acaso no sabes que es lo que hiciste, además crees que si fuera un mortífago, vos seguirías vivo? Vos no te metas la pregunta se la hice a ella.  
  
Me contuve no le iba a pegar, después de todo, tenia que protegerte pero no pasarme de la raya, y solo te volví a abrazar, lo cual era mucho mejor que estar ensuciando mis puños con el pobretón.  
  
déjala en paz Malfoy...quiero hablar con vos Hermione a solas... Vos sos el que tenes que dejarme en paz Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ya no tenías lagrimas, ibas a responderle.  
  
Vamos, porque me cortaste quiero saberlo? Queres saberlo, esta bien, crees que no tengo razones, que estabas haciendo con Pavarti ayer en un compartimento solos?  
  
Weasley se había quedado pasmado, de seguro no era lo que se esperaba.  
  
Que??  
  
Seamus Finnigan, había salido de la muchedumbre que miraba la pelea, con una clara expresión de disgusto.  
  
qué tiene que ver mi novia con todo esto, Weasley?  
  
Finnigan lo había llamado por su apellido lo que significaba que estaba más que enojado estaba furioso.  
  
no, nada Seamus...yo estaba con Padma, no con Pavarti...  
  
Te fuiste corriendo cruzando el campo, te seguí, no sin antes darle un buen golpe en la cara a Weasley. El cual solo se quedo ahí parado, sin responderme, sabía que el te había perdido, por una calentura, con su peor enemigo.  
  
Te alcancé justo antes que digas la contraseña, delante de la dama gorda, estabas destrozada, no podías detener el llanto.  
  
Gracias Draco. Me voy a mi cuarto, voy a pedirle perdón a Pavarti, hoy me porte mal con ella sin motivo alguno. Pero estas segura que vas a estar bien? Si, voy a hablar con Ginny.  
  
Estabas por entrar, cuando apareció Potter, que me fulmino con la mirada.  
  
Herm, lo siento, Ron estuvo mal, vamos.  
  
Llorabas en sus brazos, y entraron, me molestaba verte con él, ¿por qué no era un Gryffindor, así era yo el que estaba a tu lado reconfortándote y no el idiota de Potter? Me fui lleno de bronca a mi sala común ese día no te podría ver más.  
  
******** Lo que más me acuerdo es que por aquellos días solo ibas de las clases, a la biblioteca o a tu cuarto, tratabas de evitar verte con Weasley, al cual solo lo veías obligadamente a la hora de comer, porque Potter era tu amigo como el de él y Virginia era su hermana. En cuanto a mí me habías dejado abandonado, solo habías hablado conmigo mientras trabajábamos en las clases que compartíamos juntos, Pociones, Transformaciones, Cuidado de Criaturas  
Mágicas y Botánica, o cuando te me cruzabas en los pasillos., pero nada más, las heridas en tu corazón sanaban lentamente, pero aún así me tenias  
presente.  
********  
  
Aún amabas a Weasley, lo sabía, verlo para vos era una tortura, pero por supuesto que no lo admitías frente a tus dos mejores amigos, Potter y la hermana Weasley, que por otra parte no estaban para nada de acuerdo a que hablaras conmigo, decían que mi comportamiento solo se debía a una broma y para joder a su amigo a cuesta tuya. Pero eso no era cierto mis intenciones eran otras.  
  
Hermione?  
  
Caminabas por el jardín hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, aquella persona que tanto querías, pero clases que no soportabas porque el trabajo era en pareja y desde principios de clases habías sido asignada junto a Ron.  
  
me preguntaba si...tenías pareja para el baile?  
  
Me miraste con cara de desconcierto, para nada esperabas que un Slytherin te invitara, menos yo, aunque ya éramos amigos...  
  
no...  
  
Un claro rubor rosado invadió tus mejillas, no sé porque había sido, pero asumo porque eso era algo que te caracterizaba, hablar de esas cosas te incomodaba.  
  
Yo tampoco, que te parece si vamos juntos? Bueno... Entonces te voy a buscar mañana a las 7 en el cuadro de la dama gorda, esta bien? Ok..  
  
Los meses habían pasado volando, ya estabamos en vísperas de Navidad, y el baile seria al día siguiente, aún así nadie te había invitado o si es que lo hubiesen hecho, por suerte no habías aceptado. No me había dado cuenta pero estando a tu lado pensando ya me encontraba en el medio de la clase, hasta que mi compañero de trabajo me llamo...  
  
Hey Draco! Finnigan!! Si, el mismo, se puede saber que hacías con esa sangre sucia, no lo creía hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos... No creías que? Lo que dicen por ahí, que eras el amigo de ella, algo parecido... Ah sí?? Bueno porque mejor no divulgas esto, mañana YO voy a ser el que vaya con la más bella de Gryffindor...  
  
Finnigan se quedo boquiabierto, me mataba de risa por su expresión.  
  
Señor Malfoy que es lo que le causa tanta gracia? Nada.  
  
Hagrid, profesor aunque no tenia ni ahí la pinta, se dirigió a mí triunfante, pero con mi mirada fuerte, y segura, no me dijo nada más que.  
  
Para la próxima va a tener que contarnos el chiste a todos, y por supuesto le restare puntos a su casa. Entonces no habrá próxima.  
  
El semigigante se quedo callado, no sé si porque no me escucho o no me quiso escuchar pero al fin y al cabo eso no importaba. La clase era un aburrimiento, de no ser porque luego de estar por un tiempo cuidando unos duendecillos azules, me percate de tu presencia y la de Weasley junto a mi solo un par de metros atrás. Me concentre lo más que pude, trate de escuchar aquella conversación lo más claro que podían captar mis oídos.  
  
Herm? Que queres Ron. Perdóname... Yo ya te perdone Ron  
  
Debajo de la mesa pude ver como te tomo una mano, no sé pero me parece que los celos estaban por hacerme perder el control, solo que no tuve la necesidad de pararme y hacer el ridículo porque rápidamente como te la había tomado, vos la alejaste de él concentrándote en tu duendecillo.  
  
Si es que ya me perdonaste porque te alejas, 'Mione'? porque yo te perdone pero NO de esa manera... Somos amigos? Solo amigos... Entonces como amigos vamos al baile juntos No. Ves... solo queres evitarme. No, sino que ya alguien más me invito. ¿Quién? Draco Por favor Hermione, ya me dijiste que en realidad nada entre ustedes dos pasaba, fue solo para darme celos, para vengarte, no soy idiota.  
  
Tanto tu plan como tu venganza solo habían durado aquel día en el campo de Quidditch, luego de aquel incidente se lo habías dicho a Potter, Virginia ya lo sabía, y Weasley se había enterado de seguro por uno de los dos.  
  
Como dijiste nosotros vamos a ir al baile como Amigos. Amigos? Vamos Hermione ustedes no son amigos ya te dije el es solo un farsante. Eso es lo que vos y los demás creen. por favor Ron, Hermione, sus asuntos de pareja déjenlos para después de clase  
  
El idiota de Hagrid había hablado, quizás al ser tan grande, el cerebro no le alcanzaba para pensar y recordar bien las cosas, igual por más que supiera que ustedes ya no eran novios los quería ver juntos, de seguro. Weasley se disculpo, contento sin aclarar nada, vos solo te habías quedado callada, pero aún así con un leve rubor en tus mejillas.  
  
******** Eran las 18:53 p.m. de un 24 de Diciembre, esta fresco en mi memoria como si hubiese sido hace solo un par de horas, y no hace ya varios años atrás como en realidad así lo es. Aquel recuerdo, aquella imagen, todo esta aquí  
en mi cabeza desde el más minúsculo detalle de aquella 'Nochebuena'.  
********* Me fije en mi reloj, 7 minutos antes de lo pactado, estaba ya al lado del cuadro de la dama gorda, muchos Gryffindor vestidos con túnicas de gala entraban salían con rapidez, nerviosismo, preocupación, entusiasmo, alegría, y principalmente en pareja. La puerta se volvió a abrir, eran Potter y Weasley, vestidos digamos decentemente.  
  
Qué paso Weasley? Esta vez no vas a usar un vestido viejo de tu hermana? Y vos no vas a utilizar tu traje de cura.  
  
Potter salió a la defensiva, dijo algo de cura, no lo entendí, algún remedio habrá querido decir? Se notaba que la última buggler que lo golpeo le había afectado el cerebro. Es así que solo me reí.  
  
no sé de que hablas Potter, pero si me vestí así fue para ver a 'Mione' y no para hablar con vos o ser la pareja de alguno de ustedes que por lo visto no la tienen, ja ja.  
  
Weasley estaba a punto de estallar, sus orejas estaban rojas de ira ni siquiera su cabello era tan rojo como ellas, yo totalmente feliz, mi sonrisa saco del todo al pelirrojo, que empezo a gritar sin importarle donde estaba.  
  
Quién te dio el derecho para llamarla Mione? Solo nosotros sus amigos la podemos llamar así, no vos, un mortífago relegado... Yo también soy su amigo y además la quiero mucho, por eso la llamo como quiero, además no por ser su amigo yo no me adueño de ella.  
  
Habías salido, estabas justo tras tus amigos, con la hermanita del pelirrojo, la pareja de esta el mayor Creevey, pero no me importo con quien estabas, lo importante, lo llamativo, lo fascinante, era que estabas despampanante sin duda eras la mejor, la más linda de toda la torre, eso era seguro, pero los tontos de tus amigos estaban muy concentrados peleando que no se percataron de tu presencia.  
  
Vos sos una basura que se aprovecho del peor momento de Herm. No te interesa lo que le pase, solo estas con ella por lo que vez no por lo que es. Por qué no te vas, así se da cuenta de la clase de persona que sos, un traidor?  
  
Potter también aportaba lo suyo, no sabía nada de lo que era, nada. Al verte yo solo sonreía no me importaba contestarles. No quería perderte ni un segundo, no sacarte de mi vista, pelo, piel, tela, todo lo quería ver sin perderme ningún detalle, tanto así era de fuerte, mi mirada, que reaccionaste.  
  
Harry, Ron ya escuche demasiado, no les parece que soy lo suficiente grande como para darme cuenta quien me conviene o no  
  
Los dos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos, inmediatamente quedaron boquiabiertos, estabas increíblemente bella, una túnica blanca bien ceñida al cuerpo, simple, pero extraordinariamente única, un rodete en el pelo, con unos mechones rebeldes en tu cara te hacían si era posible aún más irresistible, ver la mirada de tus amigos, te puso más colorada de lo que estabas por mi mirada.  
  
Los pase a esos dos embobados por el medio, embobado yo también para que mentir, te hice una reverencia y te extendí el brazo, inmediatamente lo tomaste, de seguro sentías que si seguías tu cara iba a estallar, el contraste entre ella y tu túnica ya era más que notable. Y sentí tu nervioso cuerpo al lado mío.  
  
Llegamos al salón, todo paso lento muy lento, Dumbledore hablando, un discurso del cual no me acuerdo ni una palabra, luces bajas, altas, de colores, de distintas formas y tamaños, el salón con las mesas acostadas en las paredes, y una pista de baile en el centro, con sillas alrededor, en un par de las cuales nos sentamos. Bullicio, mucho alboroto, miradas en nosotros, la mía al igual que muchos concentraba en vos, y nadie más que vos, no salíamos a bailar como los demás, como Potter con Chang, o Weasley con Padma Patil, el cual te miraba tanto a vos como vos a él, muertos de celos? No sé ni me importaba, mientras estabas conmigo todo estaba bien. Desperté de ese fabuloso sueño, cuando me jalaste del brazo para salir a bailar una canción Muggle, según vos unas de tus favoritas, con tal de estar a tu lado no importaba.  
  
Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
  
Cop top he says I'm gonna win big  
  
Choose not a life of imitation  
  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
  
esta canción me encanta, vos no conoces música Muggle, no? - No...  
  
Defunk the pistol that you pay for  
  
This punk the feeling that you stay for  
  
In time I want to be your best friend  
  
Eastside love is living on the westend  
  
a veces aún después de lo que me hizo, sigo pensando en Ron... - si, ya se...te vi mirándolo recién...  
  
Knock out but boy you better come to  
  
Don't die you know the truth is some do  
  
Go write your message on the pavement  
  
Burnin' so bright I wonder what the wave meant  
  
pero igual aunque lo siga queriendo, yo se que solo quiero ser su amiga...  
  
White heat is screaming in the jungle  
  
Complete the motion if you stumble  
  
Go ask the dust for any answers  
  
Come back strong with 50 belly dancers  
  
- estas segura? - si...  
  
The world I love  
  
The tears I drop  
  
To be part of  
  
The wave can't stop  
  
Ever wonder if it's all for you  
  
The world I love  
  
The trains I hop  
  
To be part of  
  
The wave can't stop  
  
Come and tell me when it's time to  
  
Luego de esa empezaron las lentas, aquella había sido la última rápida.  
  
y ahora ustedes parejas que querían las lentas, he aquí, las mejores...  
  
El D-J había hablado, a decir verdad no me había dado cuenta de que esa era la mejor manera de acercarme a vos, y empezó una no tan lenta, pero bien clara, perfecta. Amagaste con irte, pero no te deje, esta vez no iba a dejarte ir.  
  
Draco? Solo bailemos...  
  
Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo  
  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo  
  
ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca  
  
necesito controlar tu vida, ver quien te besa y quien te abriga  
  
La canción era más que perfecta, te podía decir todo sin siquiera emitir una palabra, y pensar que odiaba la música Muggle, que equivocado estaba...  
  
Hermione...  
  
Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo  
  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo  
  
ya no puedo continuar espiando día y noche tu llegar adivinando  
  
ya no se con que inocente excusa pasar por tu casa  
  
ya me quedan tan pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo  
  
Me mirabas profundamente a los ojos, mi cara de seguro no era la misma, quería transmitirte algo, todo lo que mi cuerpo, mi alma, pedía. Pero no te dabas cuenta, o no querías ver más allá de mis ojos, no querías.  
  
Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo  
  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo  
  
ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca sin deseártela de una manera loca  
  
necesito niña controlar tu vida, ver quien te besa y quien te abriga  
  
ya me quedan muy pocos caminos y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino  
  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo  
  
yo...quiero ser más que tu amigo...  
  
Lo dije!! O más bien te lo susurre al oído, enseguida enrojeciste, me miraste tiernamente, pero con temor. Te tape la boca con mi dedo índice quería que esa noche fuera perfecta, no quería escuchar tu respuesta, solo seguimos al compás de la música bailando....al menos siendo amigos.  
  
Algo contigo, algo contigo  
  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
  
algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo  
  
triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer  
  
algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo  
  
ya no hay excusa, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder  
  
algo contigo  
  
como un esclavo  
  
algo contigo  
  
esclavo para siempre no me importaría ser  
  
algo contigo  
  
eternamente esclavo  
  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
  
algo contigo, algo contigo, algo contigo  
  
triste el destino que me espera sin poderte conocer  
  
algo contigo  
  
triste es el destino que me espera conocer sin tener algo contigo, Herm...  
********  
  
Aún creo que fue un sueño, pero verte aquí a mi lado, me trae a la  
realidad. Creo que estaría totalmente arrepentido sino hubiese sido 'valiente' si no hubiera creído en aquel sentimiento que despertaste en mi.  
Esa noche fue mi primer 'Noche Buena'. Sigo pensando que de no ser por algo Muggle, como esa canción, no hubiera encontrado la forma de decirte lo que sentía, de que me vieras de otra manera, como fui capaz de decirte eso, lo dije como si hubiese estado cantando, siguiendo el ritmo, de mi corazón. No pude terminar de decir tu nombre, pero por primera vez me gusto que me sacaran la palabra de la boca, porque no fue literalmente, fue en serio, enfrente a todo el colegio, me besaste, suave, con cariño, con Amor, en un pequeño instante no te correspondí, no porque no quisiese sino porque no podía, mi cuerpo al rozar el tuyo, se detuvo, analizo cada sensación, cada sentimiento que afloraba tenerte junto a mí. Pero no paso ni un segundo y te besaba como a ninguna, con mucha pasión, muy profundamente y te rodeaba  
con mis brazos, no sé quizás estuve así durante 5 minutos, la canción  
termino, y escuchaba otras, a parte de murmullos, pero no me acuerdo de  
eso, solo de tu beso.  
  
Hoy ya son tres años de aquel primer beso, hace uno que te pedí matrimonio frente a todo Hogwarts en nuestra Graduación, y el primer día después de  
nuestro casamiento, ahora estamos de luna de miel en un hermoso lugar  
paradisiaco Muggle, son las 6 de la mañana, anoche fue mi segunda mejor  
'Nochebuena' y espero que haya sido la tuya también.  
  
Te amo y espero que te haya gustado mi 'Diario de Viaje' a tu corazón. Todo  
lo poco que nos quedo de noche lo use para escribí esto, porque sino no  
hubiese resistido dejarte dormida.  
Amor de mi vida, fui a bajo a traerte el desayuno, te dije que me explicaras como usar ese artefacto con cable torcido blanco, pero suerte  
que no lo hiciste, porque si esperaba el servicio al cuarto no hubiese  
resistido tocar tu piel, y no hubieras leído nada.  
Solamente tuyo...  
  
Tu recién esposo, Draco Malfoy.  
  
FIN  
  
Final, al fin, fin. Bueno primero que todo la primera canción que aparece es de los Red Hot Chili Peppers, para ser exactos Can't Stop, y la segunda, que contraria a la primera que me encanta, no la soporto me parece horrible, pero era 'perfecta' (solo por la letra () para la ocasión es de Vicentico. Luego de darle los créditos a los cantantes, bla bla bla, ¿les gusto el Fanfiction? Bueno a mi me pareció un poco cursi al final, pero en fin, nada ni nadie es perfecto. Por favor, si es que tienen la amabilidad de dejarme Reviews, Gracias desde ya. Es que a veces uno deja de escribir pensando que nadie lo lee, o en mi caso, dejaría de mandar Fics... Una vez más gracias, y si quieren pueden leer más de mis obras y comentarme, sinceramente  
  
SnOwPoC 


End file.
